


Rapunzel, rapunzel let down your hair

by Dragonphage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Rapunzel AU, Rhyming, fairytale style, i got carried away, it's illustrated and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonphage/pseuds/Dragonphage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the age old tale of rapunzel, with story elements from both the original and recent adaptations (that then spins entirely off into another direction)<br/>told in a rhyme to liken it to old children's books and illustrated as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel, rapunzel let down your hair

In a tower in the woods lived Anders, alone and had done so for many years in a tower of stone. Of the world outside he knows little anymore, though he grew up there once in the time before. The tower that kept him finished at ten and there he was put to never leave again.

As for why well that was due to his special power, sought and feared by men outside the tower. Kept secret for those very reasons, it was guarded for many seasons. Anders could heal the wounded and sick, mend bones and rended flesh with a single flick. Yes it was rumored he could even stop age, and so he was kept in his gilded cage.

At first he escaped, and always he was caught until he met a friend, something he had always sought.

Karl was a peasant, and lived in the outskirts of town but every other month, he said he’d time to come around. He called Anders’ name and said he’d some apples in prime, Anders delighted and let down his hair for him to climb. With Karl to come visit, Anders’ days seemed to glow and soon it appeared that he’d found his first beau. The years seemed to fly, he was having a blast but that time of happiness, was all too soon passed.

  


At first he didn’t notice, when Karl failed to show but with each missed week’s visit, his worry did grow. At first but a month, then three and six gone before finally Anders said he would go find him by dawn.

He had packed nothing, for he’d nothing to pack and left his lone tower, to never look back. The woods outside were dreary, imposing and cold but despite all its downsides it was a sight to behold. For hours and hours on he walked, until at a thought he stopped and balked. My but how silly he’d completely forgot! Where the nearest city was, he simply knew not. Distraught and saddened he did look around but found no one to help him except a small sound. Investigating the rustle he saw a man he might ask and determined to find Karl he set out for this task. The man was unhelpful, dour and rude and said that he’d better not on his person intrude. Despite his demeanor he did not attack and said this way just as he’d gone and turned his back. Joyed by the help, however grouchily given he set out behind him once more driven. He would find Karl delayed by his work, and think himself silly, the thought made him smirk.

 

A day on the journey and it started to rain, it soaked his coat to the skin and he thought it a pain. For his misfortune, his companion cared not and simply kept walking despite his lot. Come settling for night he was perfectly drowned when the stranger suggested he sleep on the ground. Anders asked, his tent they could share but for his suggestion he was met with a glare. The rest of the trip was spent in this manner, until on the third day he saw the city’s crested banner.

With a sigh of relief Fenris went ahead, while Anders stood frozen with a belly of dread. Now he was here, in the town where Karl dwelt, and finding him safe he’d swear he’d tell him how he felt. All of those years he had not dared mention love, but to not say it now did not bear thinking of.

Resolve sealed anew he began his search but what he then found made his whole being lurch. A farm burned and charred, earth and crop scarred. A house but bare bones, stripped down to the stones. Around he saw footprints of boots he knew well and of his knight guard, the markings did tell. It appeared they had known about this all along, and now the whole trip had turned out all wrong. To his knees Anders fell when he saw Karl at last, and from there he didn’t move until a long time had passed.

There Fenris found him, for a sword his neck bared, and sprang to save him though he’d said he’d not cared. By his arm he’d been dragged to the outside of town until in a clearing, he had been sat down.

About what had happened, Fenris could guess and when he asked he was met with a yes. He had talked often, about this man he would see, and now it seemed they both, had something to flee.

For days Anders mourned him but refused to cry and all conversation was met with a sigh. When silence was over he became angry instead and with Fenris’ temper, it got to his head. For days they argued, with nowhere to go until through the anger, a friendship did grow. Tired of spite Fenris taught him instead, of the value of fire and making one's bread. Through the pain Anders listened, though his heart bled, and began to tell stories that once he had read.

For months they did travel, through fall, winter, spring. Until news were spread, of the death of the King. Plunged into chaos, the nation revolted, and further away, the pair of them bolted. In the end it didn’t matter how far they ran, it was not far enough when the fighting began. Forced to pick a side he left Fenris the choice, and he picked the rebels with a wavering voice. It seemed this war had against the royals some deep hatred unmasked, but why it was so he did not answer when asked.

Many nights later, he said he’d go somewhere and that if follow he wanted, he’d best prepare. This fraction was not taking warring well and of their losing it all signs did tell. Of what Fenris planned he did not say, but he stalked as if hunting some illusive prey.

Some months later they found themselves back at the gates of the city they’d left without a track. Of Karl’s farm barely the scars remained but for a while after passing Anders was strained.

Fenris kept walking with determined stride and Anders though wary, kept pace at his side. The gates of the castle were locked tight shut but it did not stop Fenris who destroyed them with a single cut. Strength like that no man possessed but that Fenris was no ordinary man, he’d already guessed. Gates blown wide they stepped right inside. In the courtyard whole there was not a soul. Those that had been were all sent to fight which left no resistance to the elf’s spite.

Without a glance he walked to the throne and moved with ease over steps made of stone. In the room on the chair was a man sitting there. Alone he sat, looked bored. Anders he greeted while Fenris he ignored. That he was angry, anyone could see but Anders wanted nothing at that moment but to flee. He had known that man once, and known him well, he’d been the one to lock him in his cell.

All of this and more he would’ve wished to say, but Fenris’ lunging attack he was too late to stay. This man the court magus had once been, and that he’d cheat to win was to be foreseen. It was how he’d killed the king no doubt and now they would both force him out. The fight was long and brutal still, it was only with great injury that Fenris made the kill.

Sinking to the floor with a heaving breath Anders ran forward to save him from death.

His hair had grown long again in time and now all he had to do was to sing the magic rhyme. From his hair power stemmed and to his fingers it flowed to at once his wounds mend as he over Fenris sat bowed.

So it came to be that the kingdom was saved from a man sought to take it, and the power he craved. A new queen appointed, both fair and just did make the nation rise from the dust. As for Fenris and Anders, they went to the woods once more, and only they could tell you what their futures had in store.


End file.
